


you up?

by sybaritick



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Calling Your Android Crush at 3am To Teach Him How To Masturbate, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Blood, Phone Sex, Wire Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 16:18:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16099265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sybaritick/pseuds/sybaritick
Summary: “I thought you might have concerns,” Elijah continued. “But I assure you that nothing will come of you opening a few panels and knowing the locations of a few vital wires and components. Humans open up their personal androids for no reason very often, and they’re far less careful than you would be. Explore. You won’t cause yourself any harm.”Connor lifted the hem of the faded band t-shirt he wore-- borrowed from Hank, of course-- and pressed his fingertips to his ribcage. His humanlike skin melted away from the area around them, revealing the edge of the cover on his chest cavity.He ran his finger along the dark crease slowly. Did this open? Should it?“If it would make you feel more comfortable,” Elijah offered, voice low and soothing, “I can stay with you while you try it.”





	you up?

**Author's Note:**

> Absolutely no thanks to [Kiwi](http://toloveakiwi.tumblr.com/) for being most of the inspiration for this. Your thirst is indefatigable and you inspire me in ways I'd rather not be inspired.
> 
> Enjoy!

There was always a phone number listed when Connor received a call from a human, but this call had no phone number _or_ android model number, just his creator’s name: Elijah Kamski.

He let the call notification blink, unsure whether he felt comfortable answering. It would probably be worse not to answer, but perhaps the call had been an accident. After all, it was 3:52 am.

Connor was sitting on Hank’s couch, silently reading _Jurassic Park_ \-- one of the many old paperbacks Lieutenant Anderson still kept at home.

For the past few weeks, Connor had been gradually making his way through the police lieutenant’s collection. He had come to see why Hank used to enjoy reading so much; it was relaxing, and it kept his mind occupied while the house was silent.

As he hesitated between options, the line clicked, and Elijah’s voice came through.

“Hello, Connor.”

“Did I answer?” Connor mumbled to himself, concern knitting his brow.

He heard Elijah laugh softly in response.

“No. Forgive me for that indiscretion-- I was eager to talk to you.”

“Is there an emergency?” Connor asked immediately.

He placed a napkin in the book and set it down on the coffee table, LED circling yellow.

“Not at all,” Kamski answered. “I was simply curious how you were taking the recent political developments. We haven’t talked since we first met about a month ago-- I’d hate to hear that our last conversation left us on bad terms.”

“I’ve been doing well,” Connor said honestly. “It’s difficult at times, and the police department has been dealing with an increased number of anti-android violence cases, but we’re able to prosecute the perpetrators with stronger charges than property damage.”

"That’s good to hear. Where have you been staying? In Jericho?”

Elijah knew Connor had been staying with Hank. He couldn’t help his curiosity, and although he was no longer associated with CyberLife, what he knew of their security measures was more than sufficient to let him see whatever data he wanted. It wouldn’t be the first time he accessed an android’s location remotely. He only wished he were able to _see_ Connor instead of just seeing through his eyes.

“I’ve been living with Lieutenant Anderson,” Connor said, after a moment of hesitation.

Kamski brought up the feed of Connor’s vision on his laptop. The android was in Lieutenant Anderson’s living room, as he often was at night, reading in the dark. Unlike many other androids that lived with humans, Connor rarely went into stasis at night unless his systems deemed it necessary-- he preferred to spend whatever time he could appreciating the world.

Perhaps it was a side effect of only having been alive for three months, and having free will for only weeks; everything seems strange and wonderful. Elijah smiled to himself.

“I see,” Elijah answered evenly. “You’re very close with him.”

“I am. We get along well. Hank is a good man.”

“Strange, isn’t it? A man who used to be so vehemently anti-android-- yet you were able to change his mind.”

“I think exposure to the androids’ cause made a difference to him. When he saw Markus on TV, he told--”

“Don’t sell yourself short, Connor,” Elijah interrupted. “He changed because of you. Your humanity was the catalyst that allowed him to see the value in androids as a species.”

Connor said nothing. He shifted slightly, pulling his legs towards him on the couch.

“Do you ever get the indication he has romantic interest in you?” Elijah asked mildly.

Connor hesitated, rubbing his thumb idly against the thick fabric of the couch.

“I’m unsure.”

“You’re not sure?” Elijah chided. “Surely you have the social abilities necessary to determine whether someone is attracted to you.”

Connor’s LED flickered yellow again as he tried to process a response. Especially in the past few days, Hank had begun to show some signs of interest in Connor: lingering looks, dilated pupils, the way he looked almost uncomfortable when Connor did chores for him. Connor’s HUD delivered the conclusion in a neat package-- _signs of sexual attraction_ \-- that Connor had been trying to ignore.

Connor wasn’t sure what to make of it. Did the tightness in his chest mean he might feel the same way? He didn’t want to do anything that might make Hank uncomfortable, but he got the sense that the lieutenant felt the same uncertainty about him. For now, they were stuck in a sort of limbo.

He wasn’t even sure whether he was able to feel sexual attraction in the way humans could. Sure, he knew that freed androids had and enjoyed sexual relationships-- it had been on the news all week. But could he? He didn’t have human genitalia, after all. He would have to purchase the upgrade if he even wanted to be capable.

Still, Connor had a creeping sense that that’s what these feelings were. The strange tingling in his fingertips and the clicking, whirring activation of something internal made him want to be closer to Hank-- made him want to close the gap between them when they watched movies together on the couch.

“Are you ever curious about your body, Connor?” Kamski asked suddenly, interrupting his thoughts.

It was uncomfortably on-topic, and Connor tensed. Was Kamski able to see what he was thinking about? Did he have that capability remotely?

“In what sense?” Connor decided to ask.

“Have you ever looked at your chassis closely?” Kamski continued, ignoring him. “Opened your chest cavity, or felt the texture of the port in the base of your neck? Attempted to plug yourself into one of the Detroit Police Department’s computers?”

Connor shook his head, despite there being no one with him to see it.

“It’s not in my programming to interfere with my own functioning. I don’t have the knowledge required to work on androids, and that includes myself.”

“You don’t need to, of course. But now that you have free will, I imagined you might have a curiosity. Do you ever feel anything that makes you _want to_ , Connor?”

He paused meaningfully.

“Humans often do.”

Connor was aware, from his knowledge of humans, that they were endlessly fascinated by their own bodies: decorating them with tattoos and piercings, modifying them with plastic surgery, scrutinizing them in front of mirrors.

Hank had a chest tattoo.

He would think it strange that Connor didn’t fully know what his own body looked like. He might even find it disturbing, if Connor ever revealed that he didn’t know where his own ports and electrical panels were. It was too inhuman.

“I’m curious,” Connor answered. “My old programming prevented me from inspecting or touching myself unnecessarily because of the potential to accidentally cause damage.”

“Touching yourself is far safer than you’ve been told,” Kamski reassured, unable to resist repeating Connor’s word choice. “Those measures were more intended to prevent deviancy than to prevent damage.”

“I appreciate knowing that, Mr. Kamski,” Connor answered sincerely.

“I thought you might have concerns,” Elijah continued. “But I assure you that nothing will come of you opening a few panels and knowing the locations of a few vital wires and components. Humans open up their personal androids for no reason very often, and they’re far less careful than you would be. Explore. You won’t cause yourself any harm.”

Connor lifted the hem of the faded band t-shirt he wore-- borrowed from Hank, of course-- and pressed his fingertips to his ribcage. His skin faded away from the area around them, revealing the edge of the cover on his chest cavity.

He ran his finger along the dark crease slowly. Did this open? Should it?

“If it would make you feel more comfortable,” Elijah offered, voice low and soothing, “I can stay with you while you try it.”

“Thank you,” Connor answered, unsure what else to say.

In a moment, his humanlike exterior melted away completely, leaving the smooth blue-white plastic of his body exposed.

Even in the dark of the room, Connor’s optic sensors allowed him to see easily, and he outlined the edges of his chest panel with his fingertips.

“Go ahead,” Kamski urged.

“You can see me?” Connor asked, startled.

He pulled the loose t-shirt back down over his torso, pressing his arm over his chest in an endearing expression of modesty.

Elijah winced. He had been far too obvious-- if he hadn’t been able to see Connor’s field of vision, he would have had no way of knowing whether Connor had tried anything yet. It was an obvious mistake, but it was nearly 4 in the morning and he was far too eager to see Connor enjoy himself to be thinking about details.

“Yes, I can see you. The software I use to place phone calls to androids provides a video feed of their field of vision. It was a security feature from my time as CEO of CyberLife,” he lied apologetically. “I should have let you know; I imagine that was startling.”

“Of course,” Connor said after a moment, still gripping the hem of the t-shirt. “It’s no problem.”

Connor still felt uncomfortably exposed, but he pushed the feeling away. There was no need to be modest in front of the man who had invented androids. He was exposed by merit of existing-- Elijah Kamski knew everything about his body and mind that there was to know.

“It’s okay,” Kamski reassured gently. “It can feel uncomfortable to allow someone to see you when they’re not physically present. The feeling should pass momentarily.”

“Of course,” Connor repeated.

He lifted his shirt again tentatively, and in a moment of resolve he pressed the barely-visible ridge at the edge of his sternum, clicking his chest panel out of place.

There was far more to see underneath it than he had anticipated. Dozens of wires in complex configurations twisted around various tubes he couldn't identify. He could hear the soothing, even sound of the thirium pump, soft but audible because the panel had been removed. Several biocomponents were visible, and more were hidden behind them-- warm and slick with a pale blue thirium-based lubricant.

He felt a heady pull of interest at seeing it, and he wanted to touch it immediately. He ran his thumb slowly along a thick black wire, coating his fingertip in a thin layer of grease.

“You like?” Kamski asked teasingly.

Connor swallowed, ignoring his tone. “It’s interesting.”

(The section of his HUD that had identified Hank’s _signs of sexual attraction_ now brought up Kamski’s interest with a far better confidence interval-- and with only the former CEO's voice as data.)

“Do you see the blue, thin tube at the base of the thirium pump regulator? It’s to the left of where your hand is now.”

His voice had a pleasant, smooth quality to it over his and Connor’s connection-- soothing and slow and viscous.

“Yes,” Connor answered, identifying it.

“Pull that out from where it’s attached at the pump regulator.”

Connor wrapped his fingers around the hollow thread of plastic, but hesitated.

“Trust me,” Kamski said. “I want you to find out for yourself what it does.”

With that, Connor pulled it out, and he felt the nervous tingling in his chest be replaced by a pleasant yellow warmth. A thin stream of thirium-310 dribbled out of the tube onto his hand and the couch.

The effect was oddly relaxing, and Connor leaned back into the couch with a soft exhale, twisting the loose plastic piece between his fingertips.

“It’s for temperature and pressure regulation,” Kamski informs him, “and by complete accident, many androids find the sensation of removing it briefly pleasing-- like a hug. Of course, if it’s left out for too long, you will overheat, so I urge you to put it back within a few minutes.”

Connor lined it up with the proper hole and plugged it back in immediately, and he felt his temperature sensors reset to normal. He took another deep breath-- however unnecessary-- and rested his hand at the edge of the open panel.

He was very tempted to pull another wire, but without knowledge of what they did, it clearly wasn’t safe. Kamski hadn’t said anything else, though, and without further information on what he could safely disconnect, he plunged his fingers slowly into his chest, letting them tangle in the wires and thirium-grease. He felt a warm pressure-- a buildup to something-- as he let them slip between his fingers.

He was unsure how to describe the sensation yet other than _good_. He only knew that he wanted more of it-- he wanted to see what would happen, why his body seemed to crave it so much.

Connor slid his fingers back into his chest, and this time they entered more easily, already slick with the lubricant that coated his biocomponents. He slid them in and out, letting them slip over the wires rhythmically; this was the best way to get more of that warm, guilty anticipation. He felt his thirium pump pulse faster to keep up with his heavier breathing, and his eyelids fluttered shut.

The thought of Kamski watching all of this sent a shiver of discomfort through him, and he stopped for a moment despite the part of him that very much wanted to continue.

“Is something wrong, Connor?” Kamski asked.

Of course-- there he was.

“I don’t know if I should be doing this,” Connor managed to admit.

He rested his hand on the waistband of his sweatpants, leaving small, dark thirium stains along the fabric.

“It’s perfectly natural,” Kamski soothed. “You’re only curious.”

Connor felt the same heat low in his belly at hearing the man’s voice again, and his hand began to drift hesitantly back up to his chest.

“Yes-- just like that,” the former CEO whispered.

It only took that for Connor to cave like he had never hesitated at all. As he worked his hand back into his chest, he rolled a pair of the wires near his thirium pump between his fingertips. He bit back a soft moan of pleasure.

Kamski hummed appreciatively.

Connor plunged his fingers deeper into his chest, and he gave a breathy gasp of pleasure with each spark of friction between the wires. His confidence-- and desire-- heightened with every slick thrust, and he braced his feet against the floor, pushing himself back into the couch and panting.

“You’re so good, Connor,” Kamski murmured. “The things I would do if I were there with you…”

Connor couldn’t imagine the pressure building any further. His entire body felt like it was strangled with need-- with hot, hungry desire.

“Pull the white-and-black cord out of your thirium pump,” Kamski instructed.

Connor wrapped his fingers around it and pulled it out of the socket.

The release coursed through him immediately, and he was too relieved to stop an involuntary little moan from escaping his throat as he arched his back against the couch.

“Mmmmh,” Connor whined softly, hand hanging loosely from the edge of his chest cavity.

“You’re absolutely gorgeous, Connor.” Kamski said, voice thick with satisfaction. “Perhaps now that I’ve introduced you to it, you’ll be interested in touching yourself more often.”

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to follow my DBH sideblog on tumblr @trans-kamski (or my main @sybaritick if you're so inclined)!


End file.
